


Is It A Dream?

by julz314



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Yaoi, maybe not dream sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz314/pseuds/julz314
Summary: Naruto spends lots of time training at the Valley of the End, where the most important battle of his life happened - where he lost the one he truly loved. One day, while taking a break, he finds himself dreaming - or is it? A meeting with the one he wants back in his life... is it all he had hoped for?





	Is It A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitrrx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitrrx/gifts).



> For my friend Mitra - safe travels tomorrow, sweetie! (I hope you like this!)

The Valley of the End.

Naruto always came here to train.

It was a dark reminder of that day he had lost everything that mattered, where the most important fight of his life had happened.

He could recall everything so clearly: the fire-burning pain growing throughout his body as Sasuke fought him back. The images of Sasuke's own body transforming from the curse that had been poisoning the blood in his veins. The rain falling upon his body as Kakashi held him in his arms, apologizing for not making it in time to save _him_.

Naruto came back here every chance he had. The last thing he had wanted through these past years was to never forget. And he would never let go.

Not only because Sasuke was his friend, but the closest person in his life. The reason he breathed. The cause of him being alive today.

He had loved him from the very first day, and still did.

He had tried to keep this place a secret place to train, a safe haven for him to just reminisce. To be himself without having to goof off or to be bullied by the others from the village. He still intended to become the next Hokage, but that thought was far away from his mind whenever he visited the area with the two great statues. Deep down he hoped that one day he would be here and so would Sasuke...

Training had started at dusk with the usual stretches and run around the area, following the various training techniques he had come to learn thanks to Kakashi and the others. The sessions normally was cut with lunch break or a nap near the waterfalls, where Naruto also did his meditation.

It had been a sunny blue sky and the breezes felt like autumn was upon their door. For some reason Naruto felt more at peace that day more than any other day of his training as of late. As he settled down for his quick break he had to wondered for a moment just how much he had become stronger since that day... 

 _No_... he shook his head, fighting a tear away as he took another bite. He couldn't let himself go down in dark thoughts. He was coming here, training his life away for a reason, after all, and didn't regret a single thing.

Naruto sighed. Closing his eyes, he slowly let himself go off guard, knowing that the Nine-Tails fox would surely be there to watch over him as he would wander off into happy dreams...

Thought Naruto didn't expect that dream to be of the one he truly loved.

"Sas..uke?"

He looked real. All too real. As if Naruto could lift his hand up and touch the fair pale skin of the boy he wanted by his side. And to touch he really wanted.

"Is that you?" Naruto's voice was almost unrecognizable. It had been a stranger's whispering plea to know that the other person was there.

 _Oh, please let it be him,_ he repeated to himself as the image of Sasuke that was lingering over him grabbed his shaking hand and placed it on his cheek.

The touch was pure, simple but filled with so much love Naruto wanted to cry. To pull down the boy and hold him forever. "I've missed you so much..."

But the figure did not speak. Instead, a soft smile rose on the corner of Sasuke's lips, his eyes filled with heartbreaking sadness. They remained like this for a while, and Naruto tried his best to memorize every bit of detail of this dream of his for he knew that when he'd wake up he would already begin to forget. And this was something he did not - could not forget.

"I want to kiss you so bad..."

Shit.

Had he thought of that or had he actually mumbled it out loud?

It didn't matter though: within seconds the ghost of his friend leaned down and offered his lips to Naruto. With instinct, Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down, making him almost lie down on Naruto's body.

This felt so real... was this even a dream or was it something more?

Kissing was something Naruto had never done before - well _this_ sort of kissing, anyways. His lips met with Sasuke's tongue and he could taste a sweet fragrance that made him crave more, made him used his own tongue to deepen the kiss. A noise was heard and it didn't take him long to realize it had been a moan coming deep from his throat. Pulling away for air Naruto took a second to look up at the guy - the man of his dreams and placed his fingers on his cheek.

"I've wanted this for so long," he found himself admitting, not giving a damn about the fact that this was a dream anymore.

Without a word still Sasuke sat on top of the blonde, took Naruto's hand and brought it down between his own legs.

 _Holy shit_ , he definitely wanted this too.

A sudden rush of adrenaline took over Naruto and made him pin Sasuke down under him. Grabbing both of Sasuke's wrists he got down on him, the kiss even more hungry than the previous one. He felt a hardness inside his pants, knowing instinctively that it was the same kind of bulk Sasuke had made him touch merely seconds ago.

" _Mmh_ " he moaned at the taste of Sasuke on his tongue, making him crave the man even more if that was even possible at this point. Bringing his mouth down to Sasuke's jawline he wanted to eat him up, make him his own forever, not giving a fuck what the others in the village would think about it.

He resisted a ticklish sensation when Sasuke's hand found the bottom of his shirt, attempting his best to pull it off. Naruto backed away for a quick instant and pulled the fabric off his head, almost throwing it down the giant waterfall. Before he plunged right into another set of kisses on Sasuke's body though he made sure his lover's shirt had also vanished, revealing a perfect body of trained muscles that turned Naruto even more on that he already was.

He took a deep breath as his eyes went all over the body beneath him. "Beautiful..."

Sasuke brought himself up on his elbows and their mouths met once again. The temperature surrounding them was hot but felt perfect. There was nothing better than what they had right no--

"Aaah-!" Naruto's thoughts made a 180 the second he felt a hand rubbing his hard erection hard over his pants. His body arched back and his muscles all over his body jerked in such a powerful way he almost came instantly. Oh, damn that felt so fucking good. "Again... do that... ag-ain..." his body rocked over Sasuke's grip and it was a damn miracle he could still hold himself up with his arms.

He let himself be taken by the ecstatic sensation between his legs and was pushed down, Sasuke getting back on top of him. But the dark-haired beauty didn’t remain there for long. It had confused Naruto at first and then said confusion turned to anticipation as he watched Sasuke move down on his body, perfect hands massaging down his sides, making his skin warm as he pulled down Naruto’s pants, revealing his sex.

“Sas…” He couldn’t finish his word. A gasp of air moved out of his lungs so fast he barely managed a crying sound as he felt Sasuke lips on the tips of his erection. He had never felt anything of the sort in his whole life so how was it that this dream felt so life-like?

But all thoughts were now gone from his mind. The only thing he could managed to acknowledge at the moment was the hot tongue wrapping around his cock and the set of lips moving up and down, up and down his shaft making him feel like a thousand miles away from it all. Good Gods how could… why… when…?

“Mmmmm mo-re…” he pleaded some more, his back arched up so high he felt like his body would break in two. “S—suck it…--aaah!”

He was close. Something was about to happen. Not knowing what do to with his hands he grabbed onto Sasuke’s silky hair and tightened his grip as hard as he could, begging without a word for Sasuke to remain where he was as he…

“Com-ing, Sasuke—aaah!!”

His body collapsed onto the ground as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s lower back, drinking the warm liquid ‘til the last drop.

Naruto’s breathing was quick, hot, deep. The sensation all over his body was indescribable, and when he finally managed to open his eyes again he noticed that not only was he still rock hard, but Sasuke didn’t seem to be done with him.

And it didn’t seem to bother Naruto much.

Sasuke got up on his knees and gently slid his pants down. Naruto breathed deeply as he enjoyed the view; that one view he had craved to see for so long. Wrapping his hand around his own cock he couldn’t help himself but to stroke it gently, still ever so turned on and craving the man in front of him.

“I want you,” Naruto whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

It was all that needed to be said.

He watched, his eyes never letting go of Sasuke’s as the man mounted him gently. Naruto almost came a second time but managed to keep it under control. He wanted to push the other man down, to fuck him raw until the sun would set and then some, but he also wanted to take in every part of Sasuke and never forget how it felt to be inside of him for the first time.

His hands grabbed onto Sasuke’s ass and guided the man down on him, their eyes never letting go of each other. This was perfect, oh Gods so perfect that Naruto didn’t want to wake up.

Naruto thought everything was perfect.

Until Sasuke started to move up and down on him.

“Aahhh! Yes… more!”

He could feel his toes curling under his feet, his grasp on Sasuke’s ass tightening he thought the guy would bruise. Naruto couldn’t help but to roll his hips, following Sasuke’s rhythm. It was magical to see Sasuke reacting each time their bodies met, moaning softly, tasting the moment as much as Naruto was.

But Naruto wanted more… needed more of Sasuke. He moved his upper body so that he was leaning on his right elbow, Sasuke still deep inside of him as they both got into a comfortable position. Naruto’s free hand moved to the back of Sasuke’s head, pulling him into a kiss. Their tongues met inside of Sasuke’s mouth while he kept moving his lower body into Naruto, making them both breathe so hard it was a miracle neither of them had not past out yet.

“Mmm… more… I need… be deeper… in you…” Naruto whispered in between kisses.

He had almost hoped a vocal answer from Sasuke but instead got a nod and a humming noise. That was all he needed.

Still kissing, Naruto moved up, gently getting Sasuke down on his back. He took both of Sasuke’s legs and got them over his shoulders as he started to pump into Sasuke’s ass. The sound of their bodies melting together as Naruto fucked Sasuke turned him on to no end and wanted to keep going forever. This felt so good… so right… so perfect…

He looked down at the man under him. Sasuke’s eyes were glossed, heavy lidded and full of need. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s insides tightening around his arousal and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold onto his erection.

“So close… Mmmm… so… cl-ose” he panted before Sasuke’s tongue licked his lips, craving another kiss.

Their bodies met one last time, both of them embracing the other with their arms wrapped around each other in warmth as Naruto came inside Sasuke, hot juices flowing between their legs while he kept pumping into the man he loved.

He couldn’t believe it – he had made love with Sasuke. He had fucked him so good they had come together, filling each other with warmth and so much more…

It was pure bliss and neither of them had wanted to let go. But sooner or later – Naruto didn’t know exactly how long they had been lying down like this, naked, sweaty and smelling like sex – they had to let go.

Naruto watched, his body unable to move, as Sasuke dressed himself. When he was done he moved back to Naruto one last time, a peaceful smile on his face before he placed a simple peck on Naruto’s forehead.

_No… Not again._

He realized it too far too late.

_Don’t leave me!_

“NO--!”

Naruto sat up, the sun setting slowly over the statues, wind blowing in his messy hair. Looking down at his chest he noticed he was fully clothed. With his hands on his chest he realized that his heart was beating fast and he also noticed that something was wrong down _there_ …

Had it been a dream? There was simply no way… right?

He looked around him over and over again, hoping for some sort of clue that his mind hadn’t played games with him. After a long moment, when he realized that nothing would change and that no answer would be given to him he finally gave up on the hopes and prayers he had, got up and decided to head back to the village, tears running down his face…

… not knowing that near by the waterfalls a shadow looked down upon him, a single tear drop at the corner of his eyes.

 


End file.
